


Break You Hard

by Dirty_Little_Damsel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Little_Damsel/pseuds/Dirty_Little_Damsel
Summary: Charlie tells her friend Cherri Bomb she had fun with two friends.  Cherri is not impressed and shows Charlie what fun really is.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Charlie Magne, Sir Pentious/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Break You Hard

“Oh my god, Cherri. He brought Angel with him! I had a threesome...really!” Charlie had giggled over the phone.

“What?!! You fucked two guys at once?!! I’m so proud of you.”

“Well, not really. I mean I did end up having sex with both of them. But it was one at a time and Angel sucked Val off before anything else. I don’t know. It was just weird.”

Charlie and Valentino hadn’t been dating long and had only had sex a few times, so the fact that she was already enjoying a second cock was a bit of a shock to her friend, but there was so much more she still had to learn.

“Nah girl, you didn’t have a threesome. You had some fun, but that wasn’t a threesome. When are they coming over next? I’ll make sure you’re really taken care of.”

Charlie paced back and forth. Valentino and Angel were supposed to show up any minute. Cherri was going to be bringing two guys as well. Once again she felt like she was getting in over her head. However, there was no way to back out now.

The doorbell rang, and Valentino marched in with a baggie in one hand and Angel in the other. “Hey babycakes,” he called to his girlfriend, “I’ve got drugs and I’ve got blow.”

Angel laughed. “Which one am I again?”

“Whichever I want you to be.”

He tossed Angel onto the couch next to Charlie and started cutting lines on the table. They had just finished their second round each when the doorbell rang again.

“Hey, babe!” Cherri Bomb burst in with her arms around Husk and Sir Pentious. “I hope we haven’t missed too much.

Val looked at them with the straw still in his nose. “What are you guys doing here?”

Cherri wrapped herself over his hunched figure. “Oh don’t worry babe...we’re just here to help make sure Charlie has as much fun as she can…and has some of our own fun too.”

She tossed a baggie on the table. “And I brought enough for everyone, so don’t worry your pretty little heads.”

She squeezed onto the couch between Angel and Charlie and gave her friend a kiss on the mouth. “I hope you’re looking forward to this as much as I am.”

“Um…” Charlie hesitated.

Cherri laughed and whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry...you won’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

By the time the powder was all gone, Cherri had managed to scoot underneath Charlie and was holding the demon princess tightly on her lap. She kissed her friend lightly on the neck and watched as the four boys searched the table for any last taste.

“Okay, boys. Time for the main attraction.” They turned to look and she spread her legs, forcing Charlie’s legs apart as well as she let out a squeak. Cherri slid her hand down to cover Charlie’s crotch - not that her shorts were letting them see much. On the other hand, her own skirt stretched to its limit and she knew the boys were now aware she wasn’t wearing panties.

The look of greed that crossed each of their faces as they stared at her bare pussy made her wet and eager. But it wasn’t time yet. She closed her legs with a snap and laughed. “Why don’t you guys clear some space?”

“Right here in the lobby?” Charlie seemed shocked.

“Why not? It seems as welcoming a place as any.” She nibbled lightly on her friend's ear.

The guys hadn’t wasted any time and the floor was clean, down to the carpet quickly. The four eager demons approached until Cherri shook her head. “Uh uh. Time for lesson number one.” She rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder and snuggled close.

“The first rule...guys have to get naked first.” There was a little bit of grumbling, but soon the four creatures were naked, their erections pointing directly at one eager and one slightly embarrassed girl.

Cherri licked her lips as she admired their bodies. The thing about demon males is they all were quite well endowed. Much better than when she had been alive. The shortest, Val, was eight inches and thick as a beer can. The largest, Sir Pentious, was thinner but had to be a good twelve inches. It was going to be a very pleasant day. She gave her bestie another squeeze.

“Now...we need to make sure that they’re...primed for us. Don’t want them exploding too soon right girlie?”

“Um...right?”

“Exactly...now let’s see…” Cherri looked the guys over again. “Angel...you’re definitely looking eager... Husk, I want you to stroke him off… Val...get on your hands and knees...Penty baby, please fuck his ass.”

“Fuck my what?!!”

“Your ass…” She spread her legs wide again, and Charlie giggled as her legs spread as well. “If you want these, you’re going to have to be...open...to new experiences.” She slid a finger against her slit, then pressed it to Charlie’s mouth.

Charlie licked it a little, then sucked the fluids happily off of it. “Mmm… yummy.”

Val dropped to all fours. “Use lube.”

Sir Pentious looked at Cherri who shrugged. “Up to you babe.”

“Excellent.” He strode over to the pleading creature and spread his ass cheeks.

Val started screaming as he felt the tip of Pentious’s snake feeling around his pucker. The viper laughed and squirted a mass of lubricant on his target, then pressed his long thin rod past the barrier.

“What do you think Charlie?” Cherri asked as they watched the boys at play. She slid her hand inside her friend's shorts. “It seems like you’re enjoying this.”

“Mhmm” She leaned back against her friend.

“Good.” Cherri slid her free hand under Charlie’s shirt and up, rubbing her breasts gently while kissing and sucking on her earlobe. “Watch 'em while I help you enjoy it more.”

“Mmmm...okay” Charlie closed her eyes for a second to enjoy the touch, then opened them again quickly when she felt her nipple being twisted.

“You can’t watch them with your eyes closed.” Cherri traced along the edge of her friend’s slit.

Charlie spread her legs a little more and watched the scene. Val was almost in tears as Sir Pentious had his hands wrapped around his waist. The snake was laughing as he thrust his hips hard. Husk was standing behind a shallow breathing Angel Dust and stroking him hard. She felt her shirt being pulled up and her breasts exposed to the air. The hand on her breasts felt so warm with the cool breeze.

“Hey Husky...aim him here,” Cherri called over and ran her fingers between Charlie’s tits.

Husk and Angel both laughed and within seconds, his first load hit the target perfectly. The second thread landed on her belly, and the third drizzled down onto Husk’s hand. He went to shake it off, but Angel grabbed his hand.

“You’re gonna waste good jizz?” He brought Husk’s hand to his mouth and licked his liquid off seductively.

Cherri Bomb had managed to get Charlie’s shirt off the rest of the way by now and used it to wipe up the trails down her chest, before throwing it on the floor. She took her own top off next and went back to kissing the less experienced girl’s neck.

Charlie turned her head to kiss back, but they were interrupted by hissing and groaning. Quickly they focused on Sir Pentious as he filled Valentino’s ass with his thick ropes of cum. The snake pulled out, covered with a layer of Val’s dirt.

“You know what? I’m going to go get powdered up a little.” Pentious winked at the girls. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Cherri smiled as she grabbed her friend’s tits once more. “We’ll leave plenty for you. Don’t worry hun.”

Cherri watched Sir Pentious’s ass as he headed towards the washroom, then turned back to the three guys in front of them. Val was getting gingerly to his feet, still obviously a bit sore from the new experience. Husk looked a little agitated, his barbed cat cock ready to burst. Angel Dust was just grinning, having already released his immediate pressure. She massaged Charlie’s aroused nipples and made sure the guys were watching closely.

“Poor boys. Only one of you has had a chance to cum so far. I think we need to do something about that. Don’t you babe?”

“Mhmm,” Charlie murmured distractedly.

“Valentino...since I feel a little bit sorry for you, I’m going to let you choose. Do you want Angel’s mouth or his ass?”

“Oooh,” Angel got on all six of his hands and spread his legs out behind himself, “I get it. I fucking love this position!”

Val took up position in front of his mouth, and shoved himself angrily inside. It's a hole he's very used to being the spider slut's pimp but this shit never got old. Husk smiled and moved between the spider demon’s hips. He grabbed him by the waist and pressed the red tip of his shaft against Angel’s relaxed hole. Angel wiggled. “Oooh. This is going to be a rough one I can tell.”

As Husk slid smoothly into the offered pucker, Cherri slid her hand down and inside Charlie’s shorts again. Charlie gasped as she felt the thing finger slide inside her wetness. Cherri’s other hand slid lower, inside her own slit, and began rubbing her clit.

They watched as Husk and Valentino see-sawed inside an excited Angel Dust. He started rocking forward and back on his hands, never letting them out of his holes completely, but forcing them deep on the other end.

Cherri whispered into her friends ear. “Get up please babe.”

“Huh?” Charlie broke out of her trance and stood. Cherri quickly pulled off her clothing and then helped Charlie out of her shorts. Both now naked, she picked up her friend and placed her on the couch. She knelt between her thighs and slid her fingers deep into Charlie’s tight quim, then leaned forward and started sucking on her nipples.

Charlie squealed and lifted her legs providing easier access. Cherri placed her thumb against her friends button and began rubbing, her other hand reaching down between her own things. She stopped sucking on Charlie’s breast long enough to remind her to watch the boys, then went back to pleasuring her friend.

She listened to the rhythm of the action behind her and timed her finger thrusts to match. Her tongue swirled from one breast to the other, and she felt her friend’s body beginning to tense. She smiled and bit down gently, pulling on her nipple. Charlie began moaning and Husk and Val turned to watch while Angel continued to swallow their cocks in both of his ends.

Pentious returned from the washroom, toweling off his nethers, but stopped when he saw the two girls. “Nicccccce,” he hissed and licked his lips.

Charlie’s moaning increased in speed and volume as Cherri pushed her closer to the edge. Valentino grabbed Angel by the neck and began to thrust hard into him while Husk roughed up his ass.

Sir Pentious hovered over the two girls, getting stiff again as he watched Cherri’s wet fingers working in and out of the tight pussy.

“Hey, snake boy. Get out of the way. We want to watch too.”

Sir Pentious moved to the side, so the three others could watch Charlie moaning and writhing under Cherri’s touch.

“Damn some fucking hot shit,” Husk announced, then as if to prove his point began releasing his load into Angel’s ass. Angel moaned and tightened his sphincter around the pulsing shaft. He started sucking harder on Valentino, wanting to feel them both filling him at the same time.

Val put his hand behind Angel’s head and shoved his length deep down the spider’s throat as Charlie’s screams of ecstasy exploded throughout the room. The girl’s orgasm sent Valentino over the edge, and Angel coughed slightly as the first thread hit the back of his throat. He quickly recovered, though, and drank Val like a good bottle of scotch.

Slowly the orgasms subsided for everyone, and Cherri removed herself from Charlie’s recovering body. She licked her fingers clean and smiled.

“So now, that the warm-up shit is over, who’s ready for the main event?”


End file.
